


Always There For You

by tinasnewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, FBAWTFT, Fantastic Beasts, Fluff, Implied Smut, Love Declarations, Tumblr Prompts, newtina, pillowtalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: Filling a tumblr prompt - “Newt and Tina pillow talk? I am in the mood for some uber fluff!”





	Always There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to albinokittens300 on tumblr for sending me this prompt! I hope it filled what you were asking for :)

Newt lay his head on Tina's collarbone, her fingers playing with his hair as she began to catch her breath, her chest rising high as she did so. His breath came in short pants, and they stayed like that for a few moments before Tina nudged him, and he rolled off at her. She winced at the sudden emptiness she felt, but stayed in her position, too exhausted to move. Tina took a moment to gather her surroundings and memorize every last thing she could see. The wooden interior of his bedroom, the dozens of pieces of parchment he had pinned to his wall, the picture of her that lay on his desk that he had tried to conceal before she climbed down the ladder into his case and followed through a second door in his shed that led to a bedroom. She drank up everything she could, finally resting her eyes on Newt. His eyes were closed, though he was facing her with the trace of a smile plastered on his face. She vowed to herself that she would never forget this moment for as long as she lived, and that when she left for the war she would always have the memory of this one night spent with Newt. She would remember the words he had said to her, the way he had looked into her eyes, his expression filled with love and adoration. How his freckles stood out on his face, the curve of his lips, the feel of their hands intertwining. Tina's breathing had slowed, and she reached out a hand to cup Newt's cheek, kissing him gently. 

Newt smiled. "That was..." He trailed off, fluttering his eyes open to stare back at Tina.

She nodded slowly and mumbled a tired "Mhm." Tina shifted her body, rolling to the side to face him. She drew the cream colored sheet up to her chest, tucking the side under her arm so that it would stay in place. Newt reached across the bed, gently pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, watching her face with admiration. 

    "Was it... Was I..."

    "It was everything I wanted it to be and more, Newt. It was perfect," Tina said, biting her bottom lip and smiling at him. She had been unable to sleep that night, knowing that in the morning she was to board a ship back to New York before reporting to MACUSA and being sent off to war in... well, she didn't know where. Tina had originally planned just to visit Newt's bedroom at his parent's estate, but when she opened the door she saw a warm light streaming out of the top of his case and gone down, only to find Newt pacing around his bedroom, too anxious to sleep. She had entered his room, and they locked eyes, and suddenly they were in each other's arms, their lips meeting just as their hearts did. They made love that night, and Tina knew in her heart that is was real- for her. "Newt," she said softly, tracing the freckles that were scattered along his his face and neck. She plucked up courage, and exhaled. "When you told me you loved me... did you mean it?"

There. That was the question, the question she needed answered before she left. He'd told her that earlier, but Tina couldn't tell if he meant it or if it was in the heat of the moment. She had to know before she left, because she didn't know when she would see him again, or if she would ever. 

Newt blinked rapidly, his mouth open in shock. "Of course, Tina," he said quietly. "I love you. And- and I vow that the moment you come back home I shall prove it to you in every way possible." He put his left arm over her, his calloused fingers stretching over the smooth expanse of Tina's back, sending shivers down her spine. Tina couldn't help the shy smile that spread across her face at his words. "And, Tina... I promise I will wait for you. My entire life, if I have to. It's the least I could do to repay what you've done for me. Please, just... come back for me."

Suddenly, Tina found herself very teary-eyed. "I'm sorry," Tina said, beginning to turn away from Newt before he stopped her. She sighed shakily and turned back over to face him, impossibly closer than she was before. "I love you, so much," Tina whispered as Newt presses his thumb to a tear that trailed down her cheek to the junction that connected her ear and head. "And it just pains me to know that we could've told each other sooner than tonight. But... it was perfect the way we did it," Tina said, and Newt chuckled at her double meaning. "Queenie says I ought to live a life without regrets," she started again, her eyes following the trail of scars that moved from Newt's collarbone to under his chin. Her eyes met his. "And my one regret is not meeting you sooner."

Newt met her eyes, his face tinged with love, joy, and just a hint of sadness before kissing her deeply. After a moment, Tina broke away and rolled over, muttering about how she should get to bed. Before she could stand up and retrieve her clothes, Newt's voice cut her off. "Tina... we've one night left together..." Tina closed her eyes, ducking her head down and staring at the floor beneath her feet. "I wish to spend it with you. We don't have to be intimate... again, but... I need you, Tina. Will you stay with me?"

Tina turned around to face him, her face a mixture of emotions she couldn't comprehend. Her mind raced, and she remembered what she said about regrets. Spending her final night of safety with the man she loved was something she would regret NOT doing. "Always," she said, slipping back under the crimson and cream duvet cover, magicking off the lamp on her side of the bed. Newt opened his arms to her, and Tina welcomed them without a second thought, rejoicing in the warmth he provided, trying to memorize the feeling of her head nestled into the crook of his neck, how completely protected she felt in his embrace. Newt kissed Tina's head before mumbling a spell that turned off the only source of light in the room. After a moment, Tina began to speak. "I promise to come back for you," she whispered, her eyes adjusting to the darkness and making out the silhouette of his face. Her hand tentatively reached out, and her fingers moved from Newt's lips to his hair, tangling her fingers into his messy hair. She wished the night would never end, that she could lay in eternal darkness with Newt holding her close. 

    After a few moments Newt shifted, taking a shaky breath. "I love you, Tina," he whispered, intertwining his hand with hers. "If I had my way, I would live in this moment for the rest of my life." Tina nodded in agreement, smiling against his collarbone. "So, you'll allow it?"

"I'll allow it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Kudos and comments are very appreciated. As always, my tumblr is fuckyeahnewtina if you want to drop by and leave a prompt! Thank so so much! ❤️


End file.
